Sugar Plum Dreams
by sherlokittyd
Summary: They say you should never meet your heroes for risk of disappointment. Yet baker Ellie Carne is given just that chance when she unwittingly finds herself in a world she always believed to be only 'pure imagination'. WilderWonka.
1. Goodnight Sweet Prince

**Sugar Plum Dreams**

 _ **Summary:**_ _They say you should never meet your heroes for risk of disappointment. Yet baker Ellie Carne is given just that chance when she unwittingly finds herself in a world she always believed to be only 'pure imagination'._

 _Based on the original '71 film with Gene Wilder. Willy Wonka/OC (though I haven't quite decided whether this will be a romantic relationship or purely a friendship. At the moment I'm favouring the latter but who knows)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing except my own sanity...which is questionable, I have to say. If you recognise it, it's not mine._

* * *

 **Chapter One** :: **Goodnight Sweet Prince**

" _Thinking about how we mourn for artists we've never met. We don't cry because we knew them, we cry because they helped us to know ourselves."_

 _ **29th**_ _**August, 2016**_

Ellie dropped her pen down on top of her notebook and let out a wide yawn before stretching her limbs to ease the stiffness from being sat in the same cramped position for too long. Leaning sideways a little, she gazed avidly out of the train window, willing the vehicle to go faster.

Ellie simply couldn't wait to get home. All she wanted to do right now was to bury her face against the fluffy fur of her cat, Matilda; to pour herself a glass of wine, light some candles and sink into a lovely relaxing hot bath...

Oh, how she had missed the sound of the sea and being able to bury her toes into soft sand! As much as she loved visiting her sister in London, even just for a week, she found that the dizzying hustle and bustle of city life wasn't really her scene. The crowds, the noise and smog drained her and made her feel claustrophobic, and long for the serenity of the little Cornish village which she called home.

The evening sun cast a soft golden glow, illuminating her tired features. Ellie couldn't help smiling as the countryside that rolled past the window was beginning to look more and more familiar.

 _Not far to go now..._ she thought.

What a relief it was going to be to wake up tomorrow to gently lapping aquamarine waves and the air full of the cries of gulls and smell of freshly made pasties instead of an angry cacophony of blaring car horns.

She was hoping the weather would stay fine so she may be able to enjoy those last few snatches of summer before diving back into her crazily busy work schedule which was to begin again in just two days.

She was just entertaining the idea of perhaps heading out to the beach tomorrow for a morning swim, though no sooner had she thought this, the train suddenly began to slow down... With a screeching of brakes, it slowed right to a crawl and then juddered to an unexpected halt altogether.

Ellie's brow furrowed. Hers was the very last station on this line...the train wasn't due to stop yet. Other passengers were turning round curiously in their seats, no doubt also wondering what was causing the hold up.

There came a crackle of static and a voice issued from a speaker somewhere to her left,

" _Ladies and gentleman, we apologise for the delay...we are experiencing some difficulties with track circuit failure...we are working to resolve the problem, thank you for your patience - "_

"Aw, you've got to be kidding me _,"_ Ellie groaned under her breath, slumping back into her seat with a sigh.

How long was that going to take to fix? So much for her lovely relaxing bath! She wasn't going to reach her flat until past midnight at this rate. Another irritated sigh escaped her, ruffling her overgrown fringe.

Merely to pass the time, she fished out her phone from her bag and began to absent-mindedly check her messages, social media and what not. Nothing of interest grabbed her particularly, though she spent the next few minutes answering emails from clients. Half an hour went by; the evening light outside was fading fast...which was more that could be said about this damn train...

Ellie was about to put her phone away again when a certain caption suddenly caught her eye.

 _ **Gene Wilder, 'Willy Wonka' star and comedy icon dies at 83**_

 _What?_

Ellie stared at the headline for a couple of shocked seconds, unable to take in what she'd just read.

"Oh god... _no!_ " she choked out. She didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true!

Her involuntary outburst earned her some reproving glares from the passengers opposite but she did not take any notice. Fingers trembling slightly, she pressed the link to this horrific announcement.

Alas, it was indeed true...

A heavy, leaden weight settled in Ellie's stomach and an awful coldness welled up inside her the further she read. Her eyes travelled down the page until they landed on one of the photos in the article. Her heart gave an almighty pang.

Willy Wonka. Her childhood hero. The man who had taught her to have the courage to dream.

Suave, unpredictable and darkly sarcastic, Willy Wonka made the impossible possible. He was simply a genius, a magician among chocolatiers. Ellie loved that gentle timbre of his voice, those blue eyes which twinkled with warmth yet had that glimmer of something mysterious and rather disturbing as well. Those unruly curls always trying to escape the brim of his top hat, just begging to be soothed back into place (or perhaps that was only her daydreams running riot again!) He was both intriguing...and just a bit insane.

But those weren't the only reasons why this character meant so much to her...

Eleanor Carne - more fondly known as Ellie - was a baker and cake decorator by profession.

No, wait, scratch that... It was more than just a profession. It was her absolute passion. So much so that she'd joke that she suffered with OCD - Obsessive Cake Disorder. And the one movie that had first helped to spark this passion and was by far her biggest influence, was _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory._

From the moment her eight year old self heard those opening notes of _Pure_ _Imagination_ and saw the beauty of that Chocolate Room, she was utterly hooked.

Where most little girls wished to be Disney princesses, young Ellie dreamed of being some sort of confectionery queen. She was often described as being 'away with the fairies' ... or maybe 'away with the Oompa Loompas' would've been more accurate! Naturally, many of her childhood games involved being given a tour in that magical factory and being told she was heir to a candy throne. She could not recall whether she'd gone as far as to lick her bedroom walls but she dreamed about it and she distinctly remembered begging her mother to let her have a Willy Wonka-themed birthday party. (This did not happen.)

The movie inspired her so much that she wanted to try her own hand at sugary creativity in the kitchen. It wasn't unusual for her to be found experimenting and concocting delicious treats for friends, family and even local villagers.

Baking was her happy place. It gave her a sense of self. There was something truly magical in seeing the way other people's eyes lit up with glee as they tucked in to their favourite dessert made by her own hand. Nothing delighted her more than to hermit herself away, surrounded by bowls of buttercream, spending hours with her long nose stuck in recipe books or video tutorials.

However, by the time she reached her twenties, meandering from one dead-end job to another, Ellie always felt there was something missing in her life...there was that dream constantly lurking in the back of her mind to run her own cake business one day.

Not for the first time, she thought of Mr. Wonka, whose passion had became his profession and in turn he transformed his profession into a wonderful dream.

 _Inside this room, all of my dreams become realities...and some of my realities become dreams..._

So Ellie decided to take matters into her own hands, and after months and months of working her butt off through a blur of cake crumbs and sleepless nights, the Sugar Plum Bakery was born.

While Ellie knew she could never hope to produce an ice cream which would never melt or the likes of an everlasting gobstopper or chewing gum meal, she still hoped she could invoke that sense of child-like wonder and surprise in the things she made. Willy Wonka taught her to keep everything whimsical, innocent and honest.

She named her business, 'Sugar Plum Bakery', after one of her first challenging projects was to make a large array of pretty treats for a _Nutcracker_ -themed party for her ballet-obsessed niece.

Up til the wee small hours of the morning, shoulders aching, up to her ears in pastel pink icing and glitter; sculpting nutcrackers out of fondant, creating gingerbread houses and gingerbread fir trees; cookies made to look like pointe shoes and tutus, candy-coloured macarons, marshmallow fairy wands as light and fluffy as clouds; delicate sugar mice and snowflakes, all meticulously decorated, as she listened to Tchaikovsky on repeat for added inspiration.

It had been difficult, fiddly work but Ellie simply relished being challenged. Something within her soul would come alive. Seeing the absolute joy and excitement that had lit up those children's faces at the party when they saw her Kingdom of Sweets had made it all completely worth it.

Not that it had always been easy...far from it. There were many occasions where her little enterprise seemed doomed to fail.

Yet another thing which her favourite movie had taught her was perseverance and to have faith. She stubbornly refused to give up on her dream, even when the odds were stacked against her...even when her bank balance was close to zilch...even when that storm a few winters ago caused terrible flood damage in her kitchen; even when her ears rang with her mother's constant gibes of "Can't you just get a _real_ job?" or "It'll never work, y'know."

But the Sugar Plum Bakery was her baby which she had nurtured from its infancy and Ellie was proud that she'd ignored the naysayers and watched her baby bloom and grow. She had lost count of the times she had had to pinch herself, for here she was six years down the line with a thriving business, making others happy by doing something she loved more than anything. It was like conjuring her own brand of magic from the kitchen of her little seaside flat.

Ellie glanced down at her notebook before her, where she had been doodling ideas for her latest design: a request for a fantasy-themed wedding cake (an intricate 3D dragon wrapping its long pearlescent body round the sides, complete with sugar lace wings).

A muffled sob suddenly burst from her, eyes stinging as tears threatened to spill. She couldn't help it.

Knowing that the actor who had helped bring the mercurial candy man to life had passed away was much more painful than she expected. It felt as if a little part inside of her had died with him and the world suddenly seemed that much emptier.

At the age of twenty-six, perhaps it was considered weird – unhealthy even – to feel such a way about a person who was fictional but Willy Wonka felt as dear a friend to her as any in the real world. _Not_ that she would ever admit that to another living soul.

She sniffed noisily.

 _This is ridiculous_ , she thought, impatiently scraping back the tears which had begun to run down her cheeks, _pull yourself together, it's_ _not like you even knew the man._

Perhaps not. But had she not seen the wonder that was Willy Wonka, Ellie wouldn't be the person she had become today. For that, she would forever be grateful to him. He was so much more than just a character on the screen to her. He was her hero, her greatest inspiration...the encouraging voice in her ear...

 _Anything you want to, do it... We are the music makers and we are the dreamers of dreams..._

She looked back at his picture on her phone, her teary brown gaze meeting his blue one.

"Goodnight, sweet prince," she whispered, "Thank you for teaching me to dream."

Ellie leaned her head back against her seat, feeling more tired than ever after reading that heartbreaking news. The train still had not kindly consented to move and unfortunately did not seem to be any time soon. Her eyelids felt so heavy...surely it wouldn't do any harm just to shut them for a bit. Just for five minutes...

* * *

The next thing Ellie was aware of was the sudden volume in noise. She awoke with a start to see passengers were filing past her, leaving the train. She unstuck her cheek from the window and squinted out through it. It was properly dark now. The problem with the track had obviously been dealt with and the train had started up again while she'd slept and had now reached its destination. At last!

Yawning, mind still half fogged with sleep, Ellie slung her travel bag over her shoulder and joined the throng of people surging towards the exit. Just one taxi ride later and she would be home, thank god.

With no room in her head except the thought of her bed, she didn't pay too much attention to her surroundings. Nor did she really register a train guard's cheery warning of, "Watch your step there, Miss, it's a bit slippery on the platform..." as a strange thing to say until...

 _Crrruuunch._

"What the f- ?"

As soon as she had left the train, her feet sank into something soft and cold. _Very_ cold.

To her utter dismay, the whole platform was covered in a thick blanket of snow. _Snow?_ Why the heck was it snowing? It was August!

She looked around. Nobody else seemed to be at all surprised by the sight of the abrupt change of weather. In fact, those people nearest in the station she could see were bundled up in coats, hats and scarfs as if they were long expecting it. The British weather was unpredictable at the best of times but _this_ was extreme. Snow in the summer? Ellie had never seen anything like it! Why was the weather suddenly behaving so crazily?

Drowsiness long forgotten, she had only gone a few paces but immediately began to shiver and her feet were soaked; her cotton dress and battered Converse shoes were no suitable barrier against this unseasonably bitter temperature. It wasn't all that easy to see where she was walking either, for it was dark and the snow was falling heavily.

Folding her arms across herself, head bowed against the wind, Ellie began to trudge in what she hoped was the direction of the road. She had had enough nasty surprises for one night, now she _really_ wanted to go home.

But if Ellie thought the evening's peculiarities were at an end, then she was very sadly mistaken...

As she finally made it to the road outside the station and peered through the swirling flakes, trying to spot a taxi to hail, she suddenly realised something which only added further to her utter confusion.

Gone were the postcard-pretty cottages that made up her quiet little hometown by the sea. Instead, the town she could see laid out before her was definitely _not_ known to her. Ellie stared all around, her heart racing in slight panic.

In fact, nothing at all was familiar. It wasn't home, that was for sure.

So where on earth was she?

* * *

 _I have never written anything to do with Charlie & the Chocolate Factory before so I beg of you to be gentle with me. I wrote this partly as a tribute to the beautiful soul that was Gene Wilder but I also want to dedicate this story to my mum, who was a professional baker herself before her illness stopped her working. Gene Wilder's Wonka was always one of her favourite characters and I have fond memories of my sister and I watching this film with her. _

_Don't worry, we'll be meeting the Willy Wonka characters next chapter. Reviews would be much appreciated! Until next time, Kitty xx_


	2. Waltz of the Snowflakes

_Shoutouts to Abby, Turrislucidus and WallabyWritings for your lovely reviews and kind messages, you make a girl so very happy! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter Two :: Waltz of the Snowflakes**

" _No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted."_

 _Okay...breathe, Ellie, don't panic,_ she thought, willing herself to remain calm.

It was very difficult trying to think straight with this cold wind biting mercilessly at her. If only she could find somewhere like a coffee shop to pop inside to warm up and gather her senses. At least then she might be able to discover what town she had mysteriously found herself in.

But as Ellie continued to make her way along a nondescript street with a parade of shabby-looking shop fronts, she knew that it was no use. It was now very late and businesses were already closed up for the day. She needed to find shelter and fast!

The world seemed strangely hushed in the snow. All was very quiet; there were hardly any cars moving around on the roads and by the looks of things, the residents had all gone to seek sanctuary in the warmth of their homes. No person in their right mind would be out in this weather...

Gusts of icy wind whipped flakes of snow into her face, stinging her eyes but Ellie urged herself to keep moving. Buildings loomed, ghost-like, out of the darkness as she passed them by but still no familiar landmarks presented themselves to her.

At last, after what felt like hours, Ellie's saviour arrived in the form of a bus shelter and she ducked gratefully inside it. It was no less cold but it was sheltered from the fierce wind and was at least free from snow under here.

Once she had managed to catch her breath, she opened her bag, her frozen fingers fumbling on the zip. After some rummaging about, she found her denim jacket and quickly pulled it on. It was only a light garment, certainly not designed for this sort of weather but it was all she had and it was better than nothing.

Shivering, Ellie peered back out at her surroundings, stomping on the spot in an attempt to regain some feeling in her numbed feet.

How had today gone so horribly wrong? First the train was delayed...then her childhood hero passed away and now here she was freezing her backside off and terribly, _terribly_ lost. She just did not understand it... _how_ had she come to be here? She had been on the right train...hadn't she?

Ellie gave out a sigh, her breath mushrooming out and fading into the crisp air. The more she gazed out at the snow-covered houses around her, an odd feeling nagged at the back of her mind. By the light of some street lamps, she could just make out a church spire towering above the other roofs and just across the road opposite from where she sat, there stood a large building which looked like a school.

There was _something_ familiar about this place...like she had seen it somewhere before... She couldn't quite put her finger on it but... No...no, how could that be? She had never set foot here before in her life, she was pretty certain about that.

As she sat and watched the snowflakes perform their flurrying dance, Ellie couldn't help but think wistfully of her sunny seaside flat at home, hardly able to believe that only a couple of hours ago, she'd been imagining herself on the beach by morning.

She was just contemplating what she ought to do next, when the sound of shuffling footsteps met her frostbitten ears. Glancing up sharply, she saw a solitary figure making their way slowly along the pavement towards the bus shelter.

Ellie moved forward a little, hoping she could ask this person for directions to a hotel. Though the idea was soon driven from her mind when she heard them making little sounds of distress. As they drew even closer, they moved into the pool of light from a nearby street lamp and Ellie realised that it was an elderly woman.

She was wearing wellington boots but Ellie was horrified to see that the woman was dressed in nothing else but a nightdress.

 _What on earth...?_

Not only that but she seemed to be rather unsteady on her feet and looking around with great confusion as though she too didn't have a clue where she was.

Alarm bells rang ominously in Ellie's mind.

"Are you alright there, sweetheart?" she asked with concern. She was careful not to speak too loudly nor move too fast. She didn't want to startle the old dear. "You shouldn't be out on a night like this..."

"Oh, please..." The woman reached out a hand beseechingly to Ellie, "please, can y-you help me?"

She swayed alarmingly and Ellie gently grasped hold of her outstretched hand to steady her.

"My god, you're freezing! Come on in here...let's sit you down and rest those poor feet of yours, eh? It's alright," she added kindly when the woman faltered, seeming unsure.

With a reassuring smile, Ellie helped guide her inside the shelter and on to one of the plastic seats. The sight of this frail old lady out all by herself made her forget her own predicament for the time being.

The woman was gazing around wildly, recognising nothing, her veiny hands keeping a surprisingly firm hold on Ellie's.

"Can you h-help me?" she repeated, gasping for breath as if each word she spoke was an effort.

"Hey, shhh, it's alright, honey," Ellie soothed her, "Just try catch your breath now."

The woman did as Ellie heeded, taking deep shuddering breaths to calm herself. The poor thing looked so scared and anxious that Ellie felt her heart stir with pity, and could only imagine how she would feel if this was her own grandmother out wandering about in this state.

"I'm trying...trying to get home," the woman explained once she had relaxed a little.

"Okay, where's home?" Ellie prompted gently.

The woman only looked even more flummoxed by the question. Her eyes darted around frantically as she struggled to find an answer.

"I...I..." She looked back round hopelessly at Ellie, "I don't remember!" she cried, looking most upset.

Ellie bit her lip, her inner alarm bells jangling all the more. She had never been in a situation before which concerned somebody suffering with dementia. However, she did at least have the presence of mind to try not let the lady become even more distressed.

"I wanted to get a birthday present... Yes, that's right... For my grandson. He's such a good boy, you know..."

"Does your grandson live with you?" Ellie asked, latching onto this information, hoping it might jog something in her memory.

"Yes, I...I have to g-get home. Joe'll be w...wondering where I am!"

"It's okay, honey...here..."

Ellie pulled off her jacket and draped it over the woman's shoulders. It was her only protection against the chill but this poor soul was in far greater need of it at the moment.

"There...that's a bit better!" she said brightly.

Now that she had calmed down again somewhat, the lady's face relaxed into a smile at the simple gesture.

"Oh, that's very kind of you. Thank you, dear."

"What's your name?" Ellie asked her new companion, feeling a bit stupid that she hadn't tried to find this out already. When she got no response except for a blank stare, she repeated slowly, "Can you tell me your name?"

"It's..." the woman hesitated for a moment, "...it's Josephine."

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Josephine. I'm Ellie... Uh, is there anyone you want me to call for you? Your grandson maybe?"

There was only one problem with that. Josephine didn't seem to be carrying a bag or anything that might have helped to identify her.

Ellie couldn't leave her like this, she was a danger to herself. She looked around helplessly to see if there was anyone else nearby but there was no one in sight. The streets were empty save for themselves. Should she ring for the police or would that make the lady even more anxious? But then they perhaps could contact this woman's family.

"Now you just stay here and rest for a sec and I'll see what I can do about getting you home, alright?"

Ellie rose to her feet and took out her phone from her pocket. No signal.

"Oh, bloody hell, that's all I need!" she cursed under her breath, holding the phone skywards, waving her arms around like a lunatic in the hope of picking up any scrap of reception. "No, no, no...tell me this isn't happening!" she muttered.

Nothing.

Well, that was just dandy!

Ellie huffed out a frustrated sigh, running a hand distractedly through her hair.

"This is really not my day, is it?"

She peered up at the sky. The wind had thankfully eased and the snow was now fluttering down far more gently than earlier. She then looked back at Josephine, who only smiled vaguely back at her. Uncertainty and compassion battled in Ellie's mind but it was her compassion which triumphed in the end. There had to be a pay phone around somewhere...or better yet, a police station. Either way, they couldn't stay there all night, she needed to get this lady somewhere warm and safe. Who knew how much damage had been done already?

Mind made up, Ellie gave her a reassuring smile.

"Shall we go for a walk then?" she suggested, trying her utmost to keep her tone bright and positive, "Shall we go look for your grandson together?"

Josephine smiled and nodded.

"Alright, dear, if you think that's best."

Honestly? Ellie didn't really know what _was_ best. She was in an unknown place with nobody for company but a senile old woman who was as lost as she was, and no one else in sight to assist her. She felt utterly powerless. But she returned Josephine's smile as best she could.

"Now you just hold tight to me...we don't want you slipping over, do we?"

Josephine seemed to take this to heart as she wrapped an arm around Ellie's elbow and clung to her as though she were a lifeline. Ellie grabbed up her bag and the pair began to walk slowly back in the direction Josephine had come from. All the while, the younger woman kept a sharp eye out both for a phone booth and on Josephine herself. This walk was clearly tiring for her, though Ellie did her best to try keep her spirits up.

However, luck appeared to be on Ellie's side at long last...

They hadn't ventured too far when there came the very much welcome sound of hurrying footfalls and a voice calling through the gloom,

"Grandma? Grandma Josephine!"

Ellie couldn't help but heave a huge sigh of relief. _Please let this be the grandson, please!_

Sure enough, a skinny boy wrapped up in a thick scarf and overcoat came running over and skidded slightly to a halt beside them.

"Grandma! Thank goodness," he said, his voice breaking with relief, "We've been looking all over for you!"

Ellie couldn't see his face clearly in this poor light, and most of his features were hidden by a large hat; one of those types with ear flaps to protect him from this harsh weather. He was carrying a woollen blanket which he now tucked around his grandmother.

"I found her wandering around by herself," Ellie told him.

The boy sighed and shook his head despairingly, "We thought she had gone to bed! I dunno how she managed to get out... Thank you so much for staying with her," he added sincerely.

"No problem," she answered, "I'm just really glad she's alright."

"Come on, Grandma, let's go home now..." the boy gently coaxed her.

Josephine seemed reluctant to move at first but after some gentle persuasion from her grandson, began to totter along.

"But why aren't we going back to the house?" she asked, her expression one of great confusion once more.

"We don't live there now, Grandma," the boy told her patiently, with the air that this was something he'd had to repeat often to her. "She keeps forgetting we've moved," he explained in an undertone to Ellie.

Josephine, however, was proving tricky to manoeuvre on his own.

"W-would you l-like a hand?" Ellie offered through chattering teeth.

"Yes, please," the youngster answered gratefully with a nod, "It's not far, it's just this way..." he pointed.

Ellie's hands were now so numb she could barely move her fingers. They each linked an arm around Josephine's. It was slow progress, what with his grandmother's wobbly gait, the now ankle-deep snow and the gathering darkness. Though with the boy's cheerful encouragement, between the two of them, they soon managed to get her moving along at a steady pace.

After a further ten minute walk, the group soon found themselves in the shadow of a vast, imposing-looking building. Though what it was, it was too dark for Ellie to make out clearly and to be honest, at that moment, she was too cold to care.

"Nearly there," the boy puffed, as he now led the way alongside a blank stretch of concrete wall.

Much to Ellie's surprise, the boy suddenly paused here and after checking that the coast was clear, he reached out a gloved hand to push at a certain spot. It was a secret door! A door that was so perfectly concealed in the wall that Ellie - or indeed any casual passerby - would never have known it was there at all.

But she didn't have long to dwell on this as the boy darted inside and quickly beckoned her forward and she helped Josephine over the threshold. Ellie followed the two inside and found herself in a light, spacious and mercifully very warm hallway.

"Mum?" the boy called out, once he'd made sure the door was closed properly behind them, "Mum, it's alright! I found her, she's safe!"

It was only when the boy pulled the hat off his head and began brushing flecks of snow off himself that Ellie was able to see his face properly for the first time.

But...no. That was.. _._ that was simply _impossible!_ It couldn't be him! She had to be imagining things. Yet there was no mistaking him with that mop of blonde hair...

It was none other than Charlie Bucket.

* * *

 _Again, reviews would be welcomed, lovelies. I'd like to know if there's anyone actually reading this. Until next time, Kitty x_


	3. Sweeter Than Fiction

_A super big thank you to DarkLordofMemes, JOHNHAMMOND1993, LinkWonka88, Turrislucidus, Squirrela and Abby for so kindly leaving me reviews. It really means a lot!_

 _Abby, you ask which version do I prefer? I did enjoy the Tim Burton version and I appreciate it in its own right but I honestly prefer the '71 film...there was just something magical about Gene's performance. A fun fact for you: I live not too far from the Choccywoccydoodah shop where I believe (correct me if I'm wrong) they made some of the chocolate props for the Tim Burton film!_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three :: Sweeter Than Fiction**

" _For some moments in life, there are no words."_

"Charlie...Ch-Charlie _Bucket_?" she stuttered.

Of all the odd happenings which had unfolded that evening, this really took the cake.

The boy looked up at her with mild surprise to hear his name spoken before he'd given it. Then he gave an embarrassed sort of smile.

"Oh...you recognise me, huh?"

It may have been over a year since he had won the grand prize of becoming Wonka's heir but being recognised by complete strangers after becoming something of an overnight celebrity, was still taking Charlie some adjusting to. But this young woman was now staring at him with a wild-eyed shock, as if he had just spontaneously grown a second head. It was a bit of an extreme reaction, really, he thought as he turned to hang up his coat and scarf on a hook by the door.

However, Ellie was spared having to answer him at the appearance of two others clad in dressing gowns, hurrying out from a door leading off the hallway. One was...that was Mrs Bucket! And just behind her - _holy crud muffins! -_ that was Grandpa Joe! _What the heck was going on?_

"Mother! Oh, thank goodness you're safe!" cried Mrs Bucket, running to embrace the old woman.

For a time, there was a great deal of confusing chatter as the Bucket clan began to rally around Josephine, while Ellie was left hovering awkwardly in the background watching them all in a complete daze.

 _I must be dreaming!_ she thought wildly, _This is a dream...I'm really back on the train, still asleep and I'm dreaming all this right now..._

Convinced she was seeing things, she closed her eyes tightly and then opened them again. They were still there, all talking animatedly together, apparently debating on what they ought to do for Josephine.

She shook her head, trying to wrap her numb brain around this bizarre turn of events. There surely had to be an explanation that was slightly saner than the truth. But there it was: this was the Bucket family...right here before her very eyes! That was _the_ Charlie Bucket and Josephine had been...Grandma Josephine...? _Charlie's_ Grandma Josephine? Mind working furiously, it dawned on Ellie why this town had seemed so familiar to her even though she knew she'd never been there before. But...no, no, this was completely _absurd!_ The Buckets were fictional characters!

As a dizzying wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm her, she heard Mrs Bucket saying firmly to the others,

"...I think the best thing all round is to get her straight back into bed."

"I'll take care of it," Grandpa Joe nodded in answer, "Come along, Josie old girl!" he added brightly, taking hold of his wife's hand to help guide her in the direction of their bedroom, "Let's get you to bed... What've you been up to, huh? Jumping crocodiles, you've had us all in a real flap, let me tell you!"

"This lady found Grandma and helped me bring her home," Charlie explained to his mother, "This is..." he trailed off and looked back round at Ellie with a slightly apologetic expression, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Ellie jumped a little at being directly addressed, jolting her out of her reverie.

"It's Ellie - _atchoo!_ \- Carne," she sniffled.

This poorly stifled sneeze brought Mrs Bucket's attention to Ellie's state of dress and also to the fact that the girl was visibly shaking.

"Why, you poor thing, your hands are _blue!_ Goodness, you must be chilled to the bone yourself! Come on in, do..." she invited her. When Ellie remained where she was, she offered a soft smile, "It's alright, dear, there's no need to be afraid..." seeming to mistake her pale, stricken expression for that of fear.

Feeling as though her feet were being weighed down by lead, before Ellie knew it, she was being shepherded across the patterned hallway carpet and into a cosy living room.

"But you're not...you're not - " she babbled.

"Not what, dear?" Mrs Bucket asked, gazing at the younger woman with kindly concern.

"Uh..."

Ellie opened her mouth to speak yet words utterly failed her; she had been about to say, " _But you're not real!"_ but quickly realised how ridiculous this would sound to them. Thousands of questions were dancing on the tip of her tongue but they all got lost somewhere along the way. Instead, she settled for just the one.

"Uhh...wh-where are we exactly?" she asked shakily.

Charlie answered, "You're in a chocolate factory. Willy Wonka's chocolate factory."

Unsurprisingly, Ellie's knees almost gave out in absolute shock at these words. She stumbled, reaching out a hand to grab hold of a nearby chair to stop herself from falling flat on her face, breathing hard, only vaguely aware of Mrs Bucket steering her onto the chair and insisting fretfully that she sat awhile and rested.

"I'll get some hot chocolate, it's the _best_ thing to warm you up!" said Charlie enthusiastically, "And I'll let Willy know we found Grandma," he added quietly to his mother.

Ellie watched him leave through yet another door, her heart pounding. Was she _really_ in Willy Wonka's factory? The actual real life factory? _How...?_ How was that even possible?

She started when she felt something touch her shoulders until she realised that Mrs Bucket had wrapped a warm blanket around her.

Looking up and managing a nervous smile, she murmured, "Thank you."

"I'm Amelia Bucket," the woman introduced herself as she took a seat at the table opposite her, "and it's me who should be thanking you. If you hadn't found my mother when you did, I...well, I dread to think what might've happened..."

"I'm just glad that Josephine's okay now," Ellie said.

Mrs Bucket - or Amelia Bucket - was almost exactly how she remembered her from the movie, though there were some subtle differences. Having now lived a year out of near poverty, gone was that drawn, pinched look about her. At this close proximity, Ellie could see she now looked a lot healthier; she was bit fuller in the face, which was free from worry lines now that the weight of singlehandedly feeding a family of six, while never knowing for sure where the next week's meagre meals were coming from had been lifted from her shoulders.

"What were _you_ doing out in this terrible weather, anyway?" Mrs Bucket asked her now, "You should be at home on a night like this."

Ellie hesitated. What was she possibly meant to say to her? That one moment she had fallen asleep in 2016, the next to find she had somehow travelled back forty or so years into the past, to a place which shouldn't even exist? After all, that sort of thing could have happened to anybody!

"I _was_ on my way home," Ellie told her, which was of course perfectly true, "but I think I must've been on the wrong train. I got sort of...stranded here."

"Oh, dear..." Mrs Bucket answered.

Ellie hugged the blanket tighter around her body for she was still shivering like a jelly though she was pretty certain it wasn't entirely due to the temperature...

Her eyes now cast around curiously at the Bucket's living room. It was a fairly large area, decorated in earthy hues of orange, warm yellow and brown, which was of course a popular colour palette during the seventies. A lot of the floor space was taken up by two large sofas, a rocking chair, a shag pile rug and an old-fashioned TV set in the corner. On the opposite wall from where she and Mrs Bucket sat, an open fire blazed merrily from within a stone surround. While the colour scheme was a little _much_ for Ellie's personal taste, there was such a warm, friendly atmosphere about the place. It was nothing grand or opulent but it certainly was a far cry and vast improvement from the bare, ramshackle little house where they had once been living.

Charlie soon returned with two generous-sized mugs of steaming hot chocolate. He disappeared through to the room on the other side of the hall, no doubt to deliver one drink to Josephine and then promptly returned to the living room to place the other carefully on the table in front of Ellie.

"Here you are," he said as the most gloriously enticing smell wafted under Ellie's nose, "and here's your jacket back."

She murmured her thanks to the boy, wrapping her hands around the mug, savouring its warmth. Hoping it might help alleviate the sick, dizzy sensation that was overwhelming her, she took a sip. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

She'd had her fair share of hot chocolate over the years but they paled in comparison because _this_...oh, this was _wonderful!_ It had to be the truly most delicious drink she'd ever tasted! Smooth, creamy and just the right amount of sweetness, piled with marshmallows on top. As she took another sip, she could already feel her entire body being thoroughly warmed, all the way up from her toes. It was also doing a rather marvellous job at helping to soothe her overwrought nerves.

Charlie, who had sat down beside her, was waiting eagerly for her verdict.

"How is it?" he asked.

"It's amazing!" she praised, and the boy beamed at her words, "Thank you..."

Ellie found herself smiling back at him in spite of everything, responding to his cheery manner. As she took another calming sip of chocolate, she could see that Charlie was a little older than when she had known him all too well from a TV screen - twelve or thirteen, maybe.

"Look, this is lovely but I..I don't want to be a bother," she told them both, "I'll just drink this, be on my way, catch the next train out of here..."

Ellie had hoped - rather desperately - that if she somehow had arrived here into this world by train, then could not see any reason why she couldn't leave in much the same manner.

"Uh...I don't think you'll be able to," Charlie told her earnestly. At Ellie's questioning frown, he elaborated, "Just heard them say on my grandpa's radio that buses and trains aren't running anymore in all this snow."

Ellie paled, reaching up to rub at her temples as a fresh wave of panic began to set in. If the train service wasn't running then...how on earth was she going to get home? But even if it _were_ running, would she still even be able to in light of what was happening?

"Dear me, I've never known a winter to be this bad," Mrs Bucket sighed. Upon seeing Ellie's obvious distress, she offered a warm smile and suggested, "Look...it's far too late for you to go anywhere now, why don't you stay here for tonight? After all, you did - "

But the rest of her sentence was cut off abruptly when the trio heard the door in the hall sound, soon followed by brisk footsteps and then an oh-so familiar jovial voice rang through the room...a voice that shook Ellie to the very core...

"Mrs Bucket? No, no...there's no need for alarm!" the colourful new arrival said, holding out a placating hand when Mrs Bucket quickly rose from her chair, looking worried. "As soon as Charlie told me that dear old Josephine had been found, I took the liberty of sending my best Oompa Loompa physician in to see to her... He says that no lasting harm has been done, and some hot chocolate and a good night's rest shall do the trick."

Mrs Bucket pressed a hand to her chest in great relief.

"Oh, that's such a comfort to hear. Thank you, Willy."

The chocolatier, however, did not appear to be listening for he had stopped short at the sight of Ellie.

"Charlie, my boy..." Mr. Wonka said slowly, "you neglected to tell me that we've a guest among us."

His tone was light but there was something slightly accusatory in his voice as he eyed Ellie with a wary curiosity.

Charlie grimaced. He remembered that his mentor disliked it when strangers showed up, unannounced and out of the blue, to the factory. If ever the occasion arose that he did have guests, they were there by his own invitation or employment only. After all the trouble he'd had in the past with unscrupulous thieves out to steal his secret formulas, Charlie supposed that Wonka wasn't to be entirely blamed for being somewhat suspicious about this impromptu visitor.

"Oh...um, sorry - this is Ellie Carne," he hastened to explain, "She's the one who found Grandma Josephine for us."

From the very second she had heard that voice, Ellie had frozen rigid in her seat as though paralysed. Goosebumps erupted up and down her arms; her throat had seized up and gone completely dry. Turning her head slowly, she gazed up at the newcomer with wide eyes and felt the air leave her lungs, rendering her speechless. Her heart was thundering in her chest, which felt strangely tight, and she suddenly found it an enormous struggle to remember how to breathe properly.

There he was as large as life...the man that she had looked up to and idolised since she was a child, standing naught but a couple of feet away from her...

"It's you," she whispered hoarsely, faintly surprised she was able to utter a single word at all.

Mr. Wonka inclined his head to one side as he looked down at her.

"Dear lady, are you feeling quite well? You look as though you've just seen a ghost."

His only response was silence and then -

 _CRASH!_

* * *

 _This chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I first intended so I've actually split it up to make into a separate chapter. Hopefully I'll have that up and posted very soon. Reviews would be much appreciated once again, my beautiful readers! Until next time, Kitty xx_


	4. Defying Explanation

_I just want to say a big, BIG thank you for the lovely reviews, they do help encourage me. I didn't think anyone would be interested in my nonsense. But as the great man himself says, "A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest of men." Being a stranger to this corner of Fanfiction, thank you for making a girl feel so welcome! Thank you to: artistgirl16, elevat0r, Abby, Squirrela, DarkLordofMemes, Turrislucidus, JOHNHAMMOND1993, Just a guest, immysaurus. You're all wonderful!_

 _In answer to your question, JOHNHAMMOND1993, without giving too much away, Mr. Wilkinson will be playing a part in this and quite a vital one too._

 _immysaurus, I'm so happy to know you're reading this! I'll always remember you giving me the loveliest and encouraging reviews on my other fics in the past, so thank you! Thank you again for your kind PM too._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four :: Defying Explanation**

" _You should never doubt what nobody is sure about."_

 _CRASH!_

Ellie's hands were already trembling so much but when she heard his first real words spoken to her, she dropped the mug she was holding. It ricocheted off the edge of the table and shattered on the floor with a resounding crash. The noise was enough to jolt her out of her stunned trance.

"Oh god, I'm _so_ sorry!" she apologised to Mrs Bucket, mortified, bending down to clear up the mess she had made.

"Not to worry, dear, these things happen," the older woman assured her as she went to fetch a cloth and dustpan.

Mentally berating her own clumsiness (when had she turned into such a klutz?) and mourning the loss of what had been a wonderful hot chocolate, Ellie helped Mrs Bucket to gather up the broken shards of mug.

Just to add to her humiliation, the last piece had landed right by a shiny boot... Picking it up with shaking fingers, she slowly straightened up, heart thudding like mad, to find herself directly face to face with Mr. Wonka himself, who was regarding her with an amused glint in his eye.

His eccentric apparel that would look peculiar on anybody else but him, was so endearingly familiar and yet wasn't; his tan-coloured top hat was the same as she remembered but his frock coat was an elegant midnight-blue velvet instead of the rich purple she was more accustomed to seeing. He was also wearing an ornately patterned waistcoat in a lighter shade of blue, with matching bow tie, which brought out those startlingly piercing eyes of his wonderfully.

A warm, sweet scent lingered about his person, reminding her of something very like... She racked her brains as she paused to think...now what was that smell? It wasn't vanilla, it was more...caramel-y.

Unbeknownst to Ellie, Wonka was also quickly studying her. The most noticeable thing about her at first glance was her height; at a petite five foot one, the top of her head only just reached his chest. She had wavy blonde hair which tumbled down to her shoulders and looking very dishevelled at that moment, no doubt caused by the blustery snow outside; framing a pale, heart-shaped face and a rather long nose.

She was currently staring at him with wide brown eyes, much like a frightened rabbit caught in headlights. Despite that, her eyes were soft and bright, reminding him of the glossy sheen of newly tempered chocolate. Beneath the loaned blanket from Mrs Bucket, she wore a simple knee-length dress in a light mint-green colour with a subtle floral print pattern.

It was all but a minute that passed by as the pair silently assessed one another but it was enough time for an awkward tension to form in the air between them, as Mrs Bucket went to dispose of the now ruined mug.

Finally, it was he who broke the strained silence.

"Now how are we to know for sure if this lady is to be trusted?" he said to nobody in particular, deftly swivelling his cane round to point at her and narrowly missing her by inches, "After all, I can't have her blabbing about what she's seen here to the press. How do we know she's not an S - P - Y?" he enunciated slowly in a stage whisper as though he thought Ellie was dim and did not know how to spell.

Despite her dumbfounded state, she felt a ripple of annoyance. She also couldn't help feeling a teensy bit hurt. Ellie knew she ought not to be silly enough to take it personally but all the same, it wasn't a very pleasant feeling to have her childhood hero accuse her of being a spy of all things.

Stung by the injustice of his words, she managed to unstick her dry throat to tell him indignantly, "I'm not a spy!"

"Exactly the sort of thing a spy _would_ say," he replied.

"But she isn't one," Charlie insisted but still Wonka pressed on, unperturbed.

"Yes, but how do you _know_ that?"

Charlie bit his lip because after all he _didn't_ know, not for certain. However, he did feel that Ellie was being condemned without a trial and he was a great believer in giving others the benefit of the doubt. Fortunately, his mother came to the rescue.

"Shame on you, Willy!" she lightly chided, "Not every person outside this factory is a felon, you know."

"I am merely trying to protect my interests, Mother Bucket, that's all," the chocolatier answered patiently.

"Yes, I know and I do understand that," she said with equal patience, "but this poor girl very kindly brought my mother back at great risk to herself. And anyway, she can't get home now because the trains aren't running...I think the very least we can do is to let her stay the night."

Right on cue, as if to emphasise Mrs Bucket's case, Ellie let out another loud sneeze.

"Listen, I don't want to put anyone out like this..." she began to say but had to pause to sneeze again, "I mean, I've only been here five seconds and already broken your mug. I'll just check into a hotel - "

But Mrs Bucket overrode her,

"Nonsense! I shan't hear of you going back out into that snow! You saved my mother from freezing to death. It's not like there isn't plenty of room here." At this, she threw a meaningful look at Wonka.

"That cold sure does sound bad," Charlie added with concern when Ellie sneezed yet again with great gusto.

Now that he mentioned it, her nose was beginning to feel tingly and a little bunged up.

"Exactly," nodded Mrs Bucket, "which is why she must stay here tonight...mustn't she, Willy?"

"Seems we insist upon it," the candy man muttered sarcastically.

At another reproachful look from Charlie's mother, he emitted a small sigh.

Mr. Wonka held a great deal of respect for Mrs Amelia Bucket; there were many matters on which he greatly valued her opinion and had never been given cause in the past to not trust her or her son's judgement. Charlie was honest and true as the day he was born, and during these past months, Wonka discovered the boy's instincts to be always good no matter what, further proving himself to be a more than worthy successor of his candy-making empire. Wonka knew that he had definitely made the right choice during the golden ticket contest. He decided that he would trust his young protégée on this occasion too. At least, for the moment...

Wonka looked Ellie up and down appraisingly, the latter feeling as though she were under some serious scrutiny.

"I can detect a west country accent, which part of Britain are you from?" he asked her.

Ellie blinked at this random enquiry.

"Cornwall, sir," she said.

"Ah!" Mr. Wonka held up a finger as if he had reached a conclusion which had long eluded him, "Marvellous makers of clotted cream, the Cornish!" he declared to the room at large, before turning back to address Ellie, "Very well, you may stay here for the night."

Leaving Ellie to puzzle over the sudden change of heart, the chocolatier pulled a silver whistle from his pocket and blew a few jaunty notes. As if by magic, an Oompa Loompa appeared almost instantly at his side.

"Would you be so kind and have the guest suite prepared, please?"

The little green-haired man nodded once and before Ellie could get a good look at him, hurried away again.

"Miss Carne, if you'd like to follow me... Good night to you, Buckets!" he added cheerfully, doffing his hat to the others before sweeping briskly from the room.

Beaming with approval, Mrs Bucket turned to Ellie and said, "We have breakfast at around eight-thirty, so you're welcome to come down and join us - "

"Try to keep up, Miss Carne! We wouldn't want you getting lost!" they heard Wonka call in sing-song from the distance.

Ellie glanced uncertainly at Charlie, who nodded encouragingly and then back at Mrs Bucket who gave her a smile and patted her upper arm in reassurance.

"Good night, dear. Sleep well."

"Don't forget your bag!" Charlie said, picking it up and handing it to her.

"Oh, right...thanks."

She slung the bag over her shoulder and after giving them both the blanket back and one last swift smile of thanks, she hurried towards the door where she had seen Charlie disappear through earlier. Once outside, she peered around to find herself in a long stretch of corridor and after a few paces, saw that Mr. Wonka was waiting for her at the bottom of a flight of stairs, leaning with a sort of casual elegance upon his cane.

When she'd caught him up, he then ascended the stairs and began to lead the way onto another long corridor lined with a seemingly endless number of identical doors. All that could be heard apart from the sound of their echoing footsteps was Mr. Wonka's whistling as he strode briskly along, swinging his cane back and forth.

Despite everything, Ellie couldn't resist a smile when she recognised the tune he was whistling as _Puttin' On The Ritz._

She followed when he took a sharp right turn, and as the pair strolled down yet another winding corridor, every now and then she kept stealing sidelong glances at him.

Again, she caught that warm, caramel-like aroma. What was it? There were several times she had imagined over the years of what he might possibly have smelled like; she supposed it was a little too obvious to expect him to smell like chocolate. At last, after a few further moments' pondering, it came to her.

"Butterscotch!" she said, feeling pleased with herself for finally identifying the scent but unwittingly voicing her thoughts aloud.

"Sorry? What did you say?" Wonka asked, pausing in his whistling as he looked over at her.

"Oh, uh, nothing," she said quickly.

When he had turned his attention away and walked a little ahead of her, she blew out her cheeks nervously. Her heart continued to pound at such a great volume, it seemed, that she was surprised he wasn't able to hear it. So many questions were exploding in her head like confused fireworks. There must have been simply hundreds of things that she wanted to say to him but right now, her mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate; she just couldn't get the words out. Her shock at finding herself here in this world appeared to have caused some sort of mental jam, obliterating every other coherent thought.

"You're staring, Miss Carne," he informed her without turning this time, keeping his eyes fixed ahead as he walked.

Ellie started, realising now just how openly she had been gawping at him.

"Sorry," she muttered, blushing and averting her gaze, "Didn't realise..."

Could she really be blamed? It was Willy Wonka...the living, breathing _Willy Wonka!_ He was here and he was real! How many times during her youth had she dreamed of being in such a scenario? About the conversations she imagined they'd have together as they both geeked out over all things confectionery?

This was the man who had been such a prominent figure in her life whilst growing up; a huge inspiration to her bakery business - indeed it was he after all who had fuelled her desire to be a baker in the first place...who inspired her to pursue her dreams and of not giving up on those dreams. She just couldn't believe it was really him!

 _If only eight-year-old me could see where I am now..._ she thought.

Her musings were interrupted when the object of her thoughts suddenly stopped and, quick as a flash, swivelled around on the balls of his feet to face her. It was so sudden and so unexpected a move, she was nearly in danger of crashing right into him. She yelped but managed to stop herself just in the nick of time, taking a step back to see that he was gazing down at her, his expression unreadable.

He said slowly, "... I want you to solemnly swear that while you're staying here, that whatever you might see within these factory walls, anything at all...you _never_ repeat to another soul for as long as you live... Do you understand?"

Just like before when back at the Bucket's, although his tone was light, she could detect the underlying warning threat behind the words. The way his blue eyes were boring unblinkingly into hers, it was more than just a little uncomfortable; it was bordering on sinister.

Ellie swallowed. She hated to think what he could possibly do to her if she went against his wishes like those children during the tour (not that she had any intention to - and who would she even tell anyway?) Would he have her 'accidentally' sent down the garbage chute too if she did?

She gulped but nodded.

"Yes, sir," she told him.

His features then softened into a pleasant smile and his eyes became considerably warmer.

"Wonderful! Shall we press on?" he said, gesturing forward, his demeanour changing back to all smiles and courtesy so rapidly, it was almost alarming.

Wonka set off once more and as Ellie continued to follow him, a little shiver ran up and down her spine, part of her wondering if this had been such a good idea...

"Ah, here we are!" he announced a moment later, coming to a halt again, "Your room, dear lady..."

Ellie just had time to read the plaque which bore the words, _Cherry_ _Blossom_ _Suite_ in swirly font before he opened a door identical to all the others they had passed.

When the light flicked on, Ellie's jaw dropped as she slowly entered the room. It was _huge!_

She revolved on the spot, trying to take it all in at once. The walls were a delicate shade of pink and over at the far end was a simply enormous bed, and just behind that, she could see a beautiful mural of cherry blossom trees painted along the farthest wall.

"All this for little old me?" she murmured in awe, gazing around with wide eyes.

Wonka, who had been closely gauging her reaction from the doorway, asked, "Is there anything wrong, Miss Carne?"

"No, it's gorgeous. It's just...you could fit my entire flat inside this room." Remembering her manners, she turned back to him, "I-I really do appreciate this, Mr. Wonka. Thank you...and I promise I won't break anything else," she added with a smile.

A small smile of his own tugged at the corner of his mouth at these words.

"Glad to hear it. Sleep well," he said, now tipping his hat to her, "If you need anything, feel free to call on Mrs Bucket. I'm afraid you won't be seeing me in the morning at breakfast."

"I won't?" she asked.

Perhaps Wonka had imagined it but he thought he heard the tiniest hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I'm an extraordinarily busy man and I rise with the larks. Have to get on, have to get on with the day! So much time, so little to do! Wait a minute...strike that, reverse it. Thank you. Good night." He smiled and made to leave and close the door but then, as an afterthought, opened it wider again, "Oh, yes - do go ahead and try my trees, by the way," he said, gesturing proudly to the wall which Ellie had assumed were paintings.

After he closed the door behind him, Mr. Wonka frowned slightly. Something was decidedly... _off..._ about that young woman. Although for the life of him, he did not know why...but _something_ about her niggled at him in the back of his brilliant brain. She _seemed_ harmless enough...a little bit clumsy perhaps and he wasn't sure whether to be amused or irritated by her relentless staring.

The chocolatier shrugged to himself as he made his way back down the corridor. Oh well, what did it matter anyhow? She would be leaving after tomorrow...and he doubted there would have to be any reason for their paths to cross again...

* * *

The minute she was left alone, Ellie slumped back against the door with her hands over her face and exhaled the long breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding all this time. Her bag slipped from her shoulder and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. All her pent up emotions since arriving at the factory were threatening to burst forth, and she began breathing hard as if she had been running in a marathon. She just couldn't _believe_ this was happening to her!

She took a deep, shuddery breath to try calm herself and after a while her heart rate gradually began to resume its normal pace. Lowering her hands, Ellie now took the opportunity to look around at her new surroundings properly.

The Cherry Blossom Suite.

Once she had got over the sheer size and _pink-_ ness of it all, it had to be one of the prettiest bedrooms she'd ever had the privilege to be in.

The enormous bed with its super soft marshmallow-like pillows, the fluffy carpet, settee and another shag pile rug, were all in complimenting shades of pink. Even the TV set, not too dissimilar to the one she remembered from the Wonkavision scene in the movie, was pink. It was rather like being inside a pink meringue. How typical of her that she would compare it to something cake-related.

She wandered over to the far wall to the line of cherry trees which had been depicted in full springtime bloom. The delicate blossoms were so realistic, resembling fluffy pink clouds. Ellie swept her gaze over the wall and realised on closer inspection that the petals themselves were in fact three-dimensional and not painted at all. She had to stretch right up on tippy-toes as she leaned over to smell them. The subtle fragrance was simply divine and Ellie closed her eyes as she practically drank in the scent. They even looked good enough to eat... Oh, but wait a minute...hadn't Wonka said to 'try' the trees?

Ellie reached out a hand to carefully pluck one of the petals from their branch. It came away easily enough and after a moment's hesitation, wondering if she was making an idiot of herself, she popped it into her mouth. An absolutely delicious burst of cherry flavour melted over her tongue.

Not so much lickable wallpaper but _pickable_ wallpaper!

A small laugh of child-like glee bubbled up from inside her. Delighted, Ellie picked another edible petal and let out an involuntary noise of content. The cherry flavour was just right for her taste; tart but not too sour.

Resisting the temptation to strip the rest of the branch bare, Ellie now turned her attentions to the rest of the room. Another door, she discovered, led to her own personal en suite bathroom. Even _that_ was pink too!

 _At least it isn't avocado_ , she thought gratefully with a shudder. She never had been a fan of that particular seventies trend.

It was only now as she caught her reflection in the large mirror above the sink that she realised what a sight she must've looked to them downstairs. Her hair was a tangled mess, her nose was red and blotchy due to her oncoming cold, and dried smudges of mascara adorned her cheeks from being out in the harsh wind and snow. Ellie cringed. She did not consider herself an overly vain person but even so... _not_ exactly how she might have envisioned herself when meeting her hero for the first time.

A far more welcoming sight, however, was the gleaming bathtub and Ellie gave a sigh... At last, she was able to have the very thing she had been hankering for all evening before this utter craziness had started: a lovely hot bath.

* * *

Some while later, feeling warm and refreshed, Ellie was found curled up upon a cushioned window seat with her arms wrapped around her knees, staring unseeingly at the falling snow outside. Drowsy as she was, her mind would not relax, in too much of a whirl for sleep.

She had changed into her pyjamas which were a bit creased from being in her travel bag but at least they were clean and dry. Thank goodness she had a few personal belongings with her.

Upon her return to the main bedroom after a bath scented like - believe it or not - cherries, she noticed another steaming mug of hot chocolate had been sent up and left on the bedside table (by an Oompa Loompa perhaps?). It was quite as delicious as the first.

 _How had she come to be here?_ was the chief question along with countless others that buzzed around and around in her head like a horde of bewildered bees as she tried to process and make sense of it all. A pointless exercise, really. The more she tried, the more confused she seemed to become. _None_ of this made any sense at all!

A sudden movement from the corner of her eye caught Ellie's attention, distracting her from her thoughts.

From this window, she had a view of the chocolate factory's front gates. In the pallid glow from the lantern on the factory's outer wall, she noticed a tall, dark figure down by the gate. Was it a man or a woman? At this distance, she couldn't make them out clearly for they were half hidden in shadow. But, whoever it was, it looked like they were staring up in the direction of the factory.

Then, almost as though they sensed her gaze, the figure quickly withdrew from the pool of light and disappeared from sight. She watched the spot where they had vanished for a while but they did not reappear. Ellie blinked and shook her head. Maybe she was seeing things...she _was_ extremely tired, after all.

No, scratch that. She felt truly exhausted - both physically and mentally. She had been kindly offered a bed for the night, it would be churlish to not use it... and that bed over there was looking so _very_ comfortable...

Ellie climbed into bed and flopped back against the soft pillows, staring up at the ceiling. Working its way through the numb, confusing disbelief, a new emotion began to cautiously surface... _Excitement_. She had ended up in a place that she had adored and dreamed about since she was a little girl. It was entirely impossible and yet...here she was!

Anyway, hadn't she always said that Willy Wonka was the man who took what was surreal and impossible and somehow made it possible?

Ellie snuggled down under the covers and closed her eyes. Her last thought before finally drifting off and succumbing to sleep's clutches was wondering what on earth tomorrow had in store for her.

* * *

 _I didn't want to have Ellie behaving like a hysterical fangirl, I'm not sure that would've much endeared her to the Buckets or indeed Mr. Wonka into letting her stay with them somehow! I apologise here and now if I've written Wonka too out of character, I admit I really don't find him an easy fellow to write at all. So if I've butchered any of these characters by my sheer incompetence, I'm sorry._

 _Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed this chapter, beautiful readers. As ever, I'd love to know your thoughts. Oh, and a Scrum_ _didlyumptious bar to anyone who spotted my teeny reference to Young Frankenstein! Until next time, Kitty xx_


End file.
